


Tequila (It Makes Me Happy)

by yehwellwhatever



Series: Drabble Meme [1]
Category: Kane (Band), Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-03
Updated: 2012-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-09 02:26:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yehwellwhatever/pseuds/yehwellwhatever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen needs tequila. Chris needs help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tequila (It Makes Me Happy)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dishonestdreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dishonestdreams/gifts).



When Steve heard the door to the bar open, he pulled out a fresh bottle of tequila and put it on the bar. “Again, seriously?”

The pitiful look on Jensen’s face said enough. “She’s really pretty, too.” Before Steve had gotten the supplies, Jensen had the bottle open in one hand, grabbing Chris with the other. “Come on cowboy, I wanna do bodyshots.” Chris couldn’t do anything but shoot Steve a horrified glance over his shoulder as he followed Jensen to a booth.

“Help?” he mouthed. Steve just sniggered and did a thumbs up.

This was gonna be fun. _Not_.

**Author's Note:**

> For dishonestdreams. Prompt was _Jensen/Chris, 'when life gives you lemons, say fuck it and order tequila'_.


End file.
